The Woman In White
by Jervis Tetch1234
Summary: There were always stories of the woman in white who wandered through the forest of the White Chapel. She was known to have long black hair and red eyes chased her victims down and ripped them to pieces.


Gerald and his friend Finn, with his girlfriend Bonni, and Finn's brother Jake sat in their tree house at the forest's edge. They were blaring "The Suburbs" by Arcade Fire and were talking and gossiping of other students in their little town of Asheville.

When it got late, they were playing truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink-" he rummaged through his backpack,"this."

In his hand was a greenish liquid.

Finn said,"I'm not drinking that."

"Alright, then kiss your brother."

"WHAT?"

"Either that or drink it."

Finn kissed his brother's cheek,"Happy?"

"No, but it's my fault I didn't specify."

"Well whatever," Finn looked at Jake,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to White Chapel."

"Heh- easy."

"We'll come with," said Gerald.

They all climbed down from their tree house and went inside to pack for their journey.

Gerald, only 15, had his mom bring over a sleeping bag and a mini tent while Jake and Finn had sleeping bag. Bonni brought the extra cot that Finn had. The group headed out. Jake headed the pack, then Gerald, and in the back was Bonni and Finn, walking side by side.

Gerald asked after only minutes of walking, "How much longer my bloody feet are sore."

"Jake who was blaring _The Smashing Pumpkins_ didn't hear, while Finn and Bonni were flirting.

Gerald blew air into Jake's ear,"Hey Jake."

Jake pulled a headphone out of his ear,"What?"

"Is it weird that Finn brought Bonni along? I mean," he paused and thought for a moment,"Is it weird for you?"

"No. Why?"

"Just womdering simce you're his bro and all."

Gerald smiled and backed off.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking they reached what they called,"Old Ashe." They threw their bags over the wall and climbed over. They sneaked into an old alley. Jake paused as he heard barking and knew the dogs were fast appraching. He motioned for them to hurry. The pack moved closer and the group made it to the gates, the dogs turned the corner writhing madly.<p>

"Let's go, go, go!" Gerald yelled as he hopped hover the low wall. They all made it except Jake who had his pant-leg tore by a mangy stray, but for the most part left the dogs growling and unsatisfied at the fence.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it to Cemetary Hill, it was dark out. Gerald exclaimed in admiration,"Impressove isn't it how old these graves are. Some are from the late 1800's."<p>

"Yes it is," said Jake.

In the back Finn was kissing Bonni's neck. She hit his arm and smiled. "Stop it."

"Why?" he smiled,"Just having a little fun."

"You know what that does to me," she said.

"He's probably just trying to get in my pants," she thought.

"Bitch," he thought.

* * *

><p>To take a break from this story and add a small point that is rather humourous. Boys are stupid and girls are crazy. I hope people with experience agree. Hope you like the story so far, and have fun reading.<p>

* * *

><p>When they reached the church, Gerald opened the two heavy doors slightly over dramatically. "Entres vous my friends."<p>

Cobwebs were scattered in the corner of the massive room, but it was orderly. Gerald set down his heavy burden and ran up the aisle to the altar. "Whoa! Guys they have an organ!"

He sat down and played Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach. Jake exclaimed,"Shut up, up there."

"You're just jealous that I have talent," he smiled and stopped.

"Hey," he said turning around after facing the door,"Where did my bro go?"

"Well I don't want to say,"I told you so," but..."

"You never said that."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Finn looked at the church which disapeared over the hill. He was carrying Gerald's tent and Finn was smiling to himself. He thought,"Damn, she's so sexy. I can't wait to get all up in that ass."<p>

He put his arm around her and the two walked on.

* * *

><p>Jake and Gerald sat outside waiting for Finn and Bonni. Gerald said adruptly after a few minutes of silence,"You know, you know what they're doing when they took my tent."<p>

"Shut your mouth."

"I'm just saying it should be obvious to us both what that sick brother of yours has in mind."

"LET'S JUST START A NEW CONVERSATION."

"Ok."

"So..."

"So, so what?! I'm still a rockstar," Gerald sang.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It's what I do when someone says,"So.""

"I was trying to start a conversation."

"So was I," Gerald smiled,"And it was a lot better than saying so."

"Shut up," he lightly punched him.

"You know that really hurts," he giggled.

"Shut up."

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Jake stood and went back inside. Gerald asked laughing,"What did I say, cutie?"

"Stop being-" he paused. He said quickly,"Gerald come and see this."

He appeared rapidly. His expression altered to one of shock. He said,"Who lit all these candles?"

"I don't know," Jake said nervously.

Gerald walked beside Jake. They both heard laughter and the door shut.

"Gerald what was that?" Jake asked the fear evident in his voice.

"It wasn't one of us!"

Mist surrounded the two boys. A woman appeared out of the mist. She smiled and held a stake in her hand. She pinned Gerald to the door and shoved the stake into his stomach. Gerald coughed up blood, which splattered on the woman's dress and face. She moaned as soon as it hit her lips. Jake charged at her but at his first step she turned around smiling and skipping towards him. Jake grabbed a candlerod and defended himself as he slowly backed away. He tripped over the altar stairs and fell dropping the rod. The woman spoke for the first time

She said childishly,"I'm going to kill you now, ok?"

No, please leave you can have him, just let me live!"

She still moved forward slowly walking up the stairs. Jake moved his back to the altar. He said,"I'll do anything, please."

"You can't do anything except one tiny thing," she giggled,"die."

Tentacles sprouted out of her body and her eyes turned black. She pinned him to the cross and he grimaced in utter fear. Three tentacles shoved nails into his hands and feet. He lay there screaming,"Please! Please!"

"Hehe no."

"PLEASE!"

* * *

><p>In the background, Gerald was slowly pulling out the stake. He soon realized he couldn't take it out completely without him falling. He prepared himself. He was so focused, he didn't notice the woman come up to him.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" she pulled the stake out of him.

He grunted and fell to his knees.

"You know, I like you. The determination to save your friend and that's why-" she paused placing both hands on his cheeks,"I'm keeping you."

She bit into his neck and shoved two fingers inside the two inch hole in his stomach. He screamed as she dug her nails into his ripped and bleeding stomach. As the toxin took effect, Gerald felt his body stand. He thought,"I'm not doing this!"

"Yes you are, my pet! HAHAHAHA!" She continued,"Do as I say. Burn him alive like Joan Of Arc!"

He walked forward a smile on his face, but his heart broken. He grabbed a candlerod and lit the cross ablaze.

* * *

><p>I could feel my skin instantly blistering. And then, moments later, my clothes went up.<p>

"AHHHH! I'M HOT! I'M BURNING! HELP!"

I could feel every fiber melting into my skin. It was charring me to the bone...

"AHHH! NO! GOD! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! NO! HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Tongues of flames were licking my neck. I could feel my ears burning. I think it even reached my hair. It wouldn't go out. No matter how much I shook my head. It just kept climbing higher and higher. I didn't have the luxury of falling into unconsiousness. There was no time for that. At this point, I could feel my skin bubbling. The skin on my face was melting away. I saw a white light,

* * *

><p>The woman laughed as Gerald looked desperately for something to put out the fire. She then, left him. Gerald had been forced to watch his friend die, and now he was alone with a witch. His stomach burned with pain and he moaned in pain. He ran outside and saw the tent set up down the hill. He ran towards it, but she grabbed him with her tentacles and pulled him back inside. "Please!"<p>

"Poor little child. Do this and I'll let you go." She whispered his next task into his ear.

"No! NO! NO!"

"Fine. My dear, must I do everything?" She bit him again.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting alone in his bed he was thinking to himself,"HOW COULD YOU HAVE RAPED HER?!"<p>

Another voice in his head said,"It's her fault. She wouldn't strip."

"Shut up! I hate you!"

Another voice said,"Oh, Finny?"

"Gerald?"

"Come out and play."

"What?!"

"Come out before I cut off all your toes and make a necklace for your girlyfriend."

"You fucking asshole!"

He quickly opened the tent, only to be hit with a large branch. "Poor little piggy," Gerald laughed.

He raised the branch for another blow. He aimed at his feet. *Crack* The branch didn't snap. It was the sound of the bones in his feet. Finn screamed.

"I was watching what you did to her. Poor girl is inside my home. Come and find us. Or leave."

Finn tried to stand. He could but with much pain. Gerald was gone. He walked down the hill and thought,"Fuck that stupid bitch. I hope she dies."

He made it to the wall and climbed over. He heard barking. He must've felt stupid. Very...Very stupid. He couldn't run. He moved as quickly as he could and the dogs easily caught up to him. He literally became dogfood and his screams became a symphony in the night.

* * *

><p>Gerald tied Bonni to the chair then fell to his knees. He coughed, coughed badly. Blood splattered on the floor when he coughed it up. "Bonni?" he asked before being knocked unconscious.<p>

He woke up tied up next to Bonni. The woman in white was standing in front of them. Her tentacles were sprouted and they were taunting them. "Who shall I turn first?" She smirked,"I've always wanted a little whore, but my little slave has been so helpful."

She walked forward and moved Bonni's hair away and she leaned in. Bonni, who had freed herself earlier dug her nails into the woman's neck and fell the ground. She quickly got up and ran towards the doors. She opened them and ran away. She ran down the hill and climbed the wall. She ran behind the alley and did not see Finn's remains. She climbed the other wall, and made it back to Asheville in the morning. No one would ever believe her.

* * *

><p>Gerald looked at the woman, who smiled. "Why didn't you leave?"<p>

She sat on his lap and leaned in their lips close. She giggled,"Will you be mine?"

Gerald thought,"I just killed two people and tied up another. I can't go to jail."

"Will you protect me?"

"Yes my slave I will."

"Then yes. I will be yours."

She leaned in and sunk her teeth into his throat.


End file.
